Neo-Tech Wizard High School
by Jieys
Summary: Namaku Lee Taeyong. Aku pemilik kemampuan sihir tipe penyerang. dan ini kisah tentang kehidupan sekolahku dan teman temanku di Neo-Tech Wizard High School! tidak ada salahnya dengan fantasi, bukan? [A NCT 2018 Fanfiction. School Life - Action - Fantasy - A little bit Yaoi and Romance, Comedy] Mind to Review, and fav the stories?


-Pembaca sebagai pendengar cerita-

Um... Halo.

Selamat datang, ngomong – ngomong. Saat ini, kalian berada di sekolahku, **Neo-Tech Wizard High School.**

Wizard, _eh?_

Benar sekali. Ini merupakan sekolah khusus penyihir. Di tahun 2050 ini, sihir bukanlah hal yang tabu, bukan? Ini semua dikarenakan ledakan benda aneh yang selama ini masyarakat seluruh dunia menyebutnya 'kristal pelindung'.

Sekarang ini, sudah banyak manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir. Maka itu, setiap Negara mulai membuka sekolah khusus penyihir untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka, salah satunya Neo-Tech Wizard High School ini.

 **...**

Sekolah ini memiliki dua gedung utama, yang masing masing memiliki 4 tingkat, lalu sebuah gymnasium, sebuah aula, dan beberapa ruangan kecil untuk kegiatan extra kurikuler.

Sebelumnya, akan saya jelaskan lebih dahulu. Neo-Tech ini memang merupakan sekolah penyihir, akan tetapi **tidak semua manusia memiliki kemampuan sihir murni,** ada juga yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir murni.

Kedua Gedung utama sekolah ini saling berhadapan, dimana gedung sebelah kanan kalian merupakan gedung khusus untuk siswa dengan bakat sihir alami, sedangkan gedung sebelah kiri digunakan siswa non penyihir untuk belajar.

Lalu, apa gunanya siswa non penyihir masuk ke sekolah penyihir?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan seperti itu. **Jawabannya** , mereka juga sebenarnya bisa menggunakan sihir, kok. Hanya saja, perlu alat bantu untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan sihir mereka.

Alat ini disebut **_Wizard Gear dan Wizard Equipment_**.

Wizard gear berbentuk kotak seukuran ponsel. Fungsi wizard gear ini berbeda – beda pada tiap individual. Siswa penyihirpun menggunakan wizard gear ini sebagai alat untuk meningkatkan efek sihir mereka.

Sedangkan Wizard Equipment, bendanya berbeda beda sesuai peruntukannya. Ada yang berbentuk pedang, panah, bahkan tameng sekalipun. Hanya saja, Wizard equipment ini hanya bisa aktif jika pengguna menginstallnya di wizard gear mereka.

Dan Wizard gear ini gratis bagi seluruh siswa yang masuk ke sekolah ini, berbeda dengan wizard equipment yang banyak dijual di toko ataupun warisan keluarga. **Wong Kunghang** atau **Hendery,** **Zhong Chenle** dan **Park Jisung,** mereka pemilik dari wizard equipment yang cukup legendaris, yaitu Trisula Poseidon, Tombak Zeus dan Helm Kegelapan Hades.

Selain pengguna wizard gear dan wizard equipment, siswa non penyihir pun ada yang menjadi teknisi sihir.

Apa itu teknisi sihir?

Mereka (teknisi sihir) merupakan orang orang yang memperbaiki wizard gear ataupun wizard equipment yang rusak atau sudah mulai lemah. Sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan orang orang jenius yang tidak mengejar kekuatan, sepupuku, **Moon Taeil** dan sahabatnya, **Qian Kun** merupakan salah dua teknisi sihir terjenius

Kemudian, ada juga ahli kimia. Mereka 'menyihir' orang orang dengan kemampuan mereka menggabungkan senyawa senyawa tertentu untuk dijadikan senjata, atau tambahan pada magic equipment orang lain. **Kim Doyoung** , dan **Huang Renjun** adalah siswa terbaik di kategori ini.

 **...**

Untuk siswa dengan kemampuan sihir murni, mereka dibagi lagi berdasarkan kemampuan per individu. Kemampuan tersebut meliputi : Penyerang, Pelindung, Pendukung, dan Sihir keturunan.

Penyerang, merupakan tipe penyihir yang selalu di depan, karena kemampuannya memang untuk menyerang musuh, nantinya. Banyak dari orang orang dengan sihir tipe pendukung ingin masuk ke kelas ini. Bisa dibilang, mereka paling disegani di sekolah. Beberapa temanku merupakan pengguna sihir tipe penyerang, seperti **Lucas** dengan Sihir berelemen listrik **, Lee Jeno** dengan sihir berelemen angin, juga saya.

Pelindung merupakan sihir dengan kemampuan melindungi si penyihir tipe penyerang maupun tipe lainnya. Biasanya tipe pelindung ini merupakan orang orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir penyerangan lemah. Tipe pelindung banyak digandrungi para siswa wanita karena mereka bisa melindungi orang lain yang lebih lemah. Ada teman temanku yang merupakan pengguna sihir tipe ini, seperti **Seo Johnny** dengan tipe pelindung fisik **, Lee Haechan** dengan sihir berelemen tanah **,** dan **Xiao Dejun** dengan sihir berelemen besi **.**

Tipe sihir pendukung merupakan mereka dengan strata ter-rendah, menurut sebagian orang. Karena mereka menggunakan sihir mereka untuk 'mendukung' apa yang penyerang atau pelindung lakukan. Banyak sekali siswa yang masuk ke tipe sihir ini. Sebenarnya, mereka juga cukup kuat, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak 'cukup' untuk masuk ke tipe penyerang atau pelindung, seperti **Ten,** dengan sihir pengikat yang ia miliki, **Kim Jungwoo,** dengan sihir berelemen cahaya, dan **Mark Lee** dengan sihir tipe perangkap, dan **Ji Hansol** dengan kemampuannya bertransformasi menjadi katak.

Kemudian yang terakhir, ada sihir keturunan.

Mereka yang memiliki sihir ini, biasanya merupakan keturunan dari suatu klan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Misalnya **Jung Jaehyun,** keturunan keluarga Jung ini memiliki kemampuan merubah dirinya menjadi setengah serigala, dimana imunitas atau sihir pelindungnya tinggi dan kemampuan sihir penyerangannya bertambah jika ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan musuhnya.

Lalu **Dong Sicheng** , kemampuannya berasal dari klan Dong, dimana mereka merupakan penyihir penyihir dengan sihir tipe pemulihan. Selain memulihkan diri sendiri, ia juga mampu memulihkan orang lain. Sebagai gantinya, klan ini tidak memiliki tipe sihir pelindung maupun penyerang. Tapi kemampuan bertarung secara langsung mereka patut diacungi jempol.

Ada juga pria jepang, **Nakamoto Yuta,** penerus dari klan nakamoto ini memiliki tipe sihir pengintai. Ia penyihir yang mampu mengamati seluruh ruangan dalam satu gedung. Dengan sihir ini, ia mampu mendeteksi keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir penyerang maupun pelindung, ia menggunakan serangan fisik, sama seperti sicheng, tetapi ia mengendap – endap dan menyerang lawannya dalam diam.

Lalu, **Liu Yangyang,** pemilik sihir unik milik klan Liu, yaitu menyerap sementara kemampuan sihir lain untuk menyerang atau bertahan. Yangyang salah satu siswa dengan kemampuan sihir terbaik di sekolah kami.

Yang terakhir, ada **Na Jaemin** , anak laki laki klan Na ini pemilik sihir tipe kecepatan. Artinya ia mampu bergerak dengan cepat dan menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk menyerang musuh secara fisik. Meski Jaemin terkadang lebih suka menggunakan wizard equipmentnya karena menjadi cepat itu membosankan.

Saya sendiri, **Lee Taeyong** pemilik kemampuan sihir tipe penyerang terbaik di sekolah.

 **...**

Kami tergabung dalam organisasi sekolah. Biasanya beberapa dari kami akan berpatroli berkeliling sekolah pada malam hari.

Oh iya, akhir akhir ini, sering sekali muncul "Masked Wizard". Ia merupakan penyihir dengan kemampuan tinggi, yang anehnya selalu "mengunjungi" sekolah kami untuk suatu hal. Pertamanya hanya hal sepele, seperti ada lubang di tengah lapangan depan gymnasium, atau seluruh pintu kelas terbuka.

Tapi akhir akhir ini, kejadian semakin extreme. Lukisan dan patung di depan sekolah hilang, lalu ruangan kepala sekolah ter-acak-acak oleh ia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa, orang ini sedang mencari pecahan Kristal pelindung yang ada di sekolah ini.

Dan kisah petualangan kami, akan segera dimulai!

 **...**

 **Neo-Tech Wizard High School**

A School Life / Fantasy Fanfiction

Cast : NCT, with several cameo and Lee Taeyong as Main Character.

A bit Yaoi here, but focus in action / fantasy and school life story.

...


End file.
